Penthouse: Mal Pennsylvania X Scotland
by angel5blue
Summary: This is my Yaoi lemon story. I don't own anything here, But I do own my oc Pennsylvania.


Mal! Pennsylvania (oc) X Scotland:

Penthouse

Warning! This yaoi, yes that mean same sex boy love boy.

If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT!

For the one love yaoi, continue. This is my first make yaoi story.

Penn was first one in the world meet. He just was getting his big brother's paper ready for the meet. Penn is known of Pennsylvania the state of America. He had short brown spike hair with his back of his head that he has curl called Erie. He wears his green army suit with yellow bottom shirt. His eye has one green and one blue eye. Penn was done fix paper work for his big bother. He was just head out of the room. Until Japanese had bump into him, the Japanese's paper work went fly over the place. Penn was kind man to help Japanese to pick up his paper. "Thank you for help me getting all my paper, Penn-san." The Japanese had bow to thank Penn. Penn blush little bit and said, "It's no big deal. I love help any-" "HEY, LAD! Just where were ye?!" A Scottish man had pull Penn away from Japanese. Penn try tells the Scottish man that he help his friend out. The Japanese had sense that Pennsylvania and Scotland had been close each other. Then Japanese went out to make quick call on his cell phone to ask Hungary-san's help.

The Japanese had hurry back to the meeting, he prays that these two still are there. Scottish man and Penn was still yelling at each other throat. Penn said, "Allisotr, you will stay calm already! I'm not hit on him or anyone else!" Then Japanese had make a note in his yaoi book called them "P.S" Allisotr is known the country of Scotland. He is much taller than Penn's height. He has red hair with his earthly green eyes. He wear blue army suit with white x strips on his suit. The Japanese had cut in. "Um Penn-san and Allisotr-san!" They both stop yelled at each other and look at their friend Japan. Japan had to still relax for minute. He gave gift card to Penn. Japan said, "This is for help me for pick the paper off the floor." "Are you sure, Mr. Honda?" Japan had nodded his nodded happy. Penn look at the card. It says: one free night at Penthouse in yaoi hotel with one guest. Allisotr love word "free night alone with Penn."

After long hours in world meeting, Penn had brought Allisotr with him to yaoi Hotel. They both went to front desk. They met Hungary, who works at desk. Penn getting feel weird about something is up. Hungary woman asks. "How can I help you?" Penn had show Hungary the gift card From Japan. She looks at the card. Allisotr stand beside Penn and can't wait to do it. Hungary smile at them. She said, "You are first one to use the Penthouse tonight. Please use the elevator and hit the button say Penthouse" "Thank you, Miss Héderváry." Penn kindly gave smile at her. Allisotr had grad Penn's arm to elevator. Then he hit the button that say penthouse.

When they had reached their Penthouse, the doors open for them. The penthouse had style room that had love couch, bar stand next to the elevator. On the other of them that had master size bed. Penn had spot book called "Karma Sutra Gay Sex Position" Penn had madly blush so much. Allisotr took his blue jacket off. He lustful smile at Penn. Penn asks, "Allisotr, why are smile at me like that." "I had been waiting for long time, lad." Allisotr had smash his lip on Penn's lip passionate. Penn break out the kiss in shock looks. Allisotr lick his lip. He said, "Look like ye ready for some fun tonight." Allisotr had pulled his black tie away from his neck. He pushes Penn on the floor and grad Penn's both of arm waists. Allisotr tie them up together so tight that Penn won't break free. Allisotr smirk at Penn, he Pick Penn up and carry him on his shoulder to the master bed. Allisotr put Penn on the bed. Allisotr unbuckle Penn's belt and unzip Penn's pant. Penn's face went red. Allisotr had pull Penn's pant out way and Penn's flag boxer went down with his pant. Penn's member was show. Allisotr gave lust gain at Penn.

Allisotr had his face to close to Penn's member. He careful grad Penn's member and lick on top of Penn's member. Penn had rolled his eye at back of his head. He moans lightly. Allisotr start lick around Penn's member. Penn's body was getting heat. Then Allisotr open his mouth widen and start suck Penn's member at slow pause. Penn never felt so good. Allisotr had start going fast pause. Penn scream in good pressure. Penn's cum had full in Allisotr's mouth, Allisotr had shallow it. It's taste like milk chocolate. Allisotr kept on going and until he break to catch some air.

Penn don't want it to end already. Allisotr strip himself naked. He turn Penn over to laying on his stomach, Allisotr has spread Penn's leg them slightly. Then Penn wonder what Allisotr is doing next. Allisotr went top on Penn's back and resting his elbows so he doesn't place all his weight on Penn. Allisotr positions his legs outside Penn's legs. As he had his member enter Penn, close Penn's legs and cross them at the ankles.

Allisotr began thrust inside Penn at slow pause. Penn yelp in pain. Allisotr said, "Aye, Yer so tight there." Penn can't hang any longer. Penn Yells, "Go F-Faster!" "Ye got it, lad!" Allisotr said. Allisotr thrust Penn faster, as him rocks the bed along. Allisotr had his hand reach under Penn's member and massage it in good pressure. Penn moan so much that he can't anymore. Penn yells, "Allisotr, I, I t-think g-getting cum again!" Allisotr went on full speed thrust inside of Penn. Penn felt Allisotr's cum went inside. Penn scream, "ALLISOTR!" "P-P-PENN!" Allisotr yells too.

Penn had collapses on the bed. Allisotr had slow pulled his member out. He went side of the bed He pull Penn beside him and pull the cover on them. Allisotr had whisper at Penn's ear, "Yer mine and only mine forever." Penn made child smile in his sleep. Allisotr had fallen deep sleep.

~Extra End~

Japan come in front desk and gave the tape to Hungary. She put in and watches the whole thing. Her nose started to bleed. Japan was nose bleed too. Hungary asked, "What should we call them?" "I think we call them, "P.S" shorts them for Pennsylvania and Scotland." Japan answer, as he had warps his nose on tissue. Hungary agrees with him.


End file.
